<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fingertip Stroked Down the Meridian of Aphrodite's Interest (Day Two- Sharing A Cigarette) by swampslip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132746">A Fingertip Stroked Down the Meridian of Aphrodite's Interest (Day Two- Sharing A Cigarette)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip'>swampslip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RDR Sapphic Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flirting, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pre-Relationship, Smoking, chapter 3 ish, mary beth flirting like hell, rdr sapphic week 2020, sharing a cigarette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She catches Mary-Beth’s eyes tracking down the shape of her body before moving back up to meet hers. </p><p>Sadie has to school her face against the surprise she feels at seeing blatant interest on Mary-Beth’s young face. </p><p>She hesitates after bringing her arms back down, mind rolling and rolling and chugging along as she pretends to look up at the sky. </p><p>If you’d asked her, then, what color it was, she wouldn’t have been able to tell you, the roar of the locomotive conscience deafening every other thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary-Beth Gaskill/Sadie Adler, Sadie Adler/Mary-Beth Gaskill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RDR Sapphic Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RDR Sapphic Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fingertip Stroked Down the Meridian of Aphrodite's Interest (Day Two- Sharing A Cigarette)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we're just giving these poetry titles i guess lucky i got a lot<br/>also why isn't this a ship i have questions hello? opposites attract baby i want marybeth to make sadie blush thanks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miss Gaskill,” Sadie says in greeting as she unloads a bundle of firewood to fuel the campfire, seeing Mary-Beth sitting primly on a blanket nearby, mending something. </p><p>“Mrs. Adler,” Mary-Beth says sweetly, “You’re doin’ all the heavy-liftin’ ‘round here, soon we won’t need the men at all.”</p><p>Sadie huffs quietly, shaking her head in amusement as she stacks the cut wood under a small lean-to. </p><p>“Don’t let them hear you say that,” Sadie sighs before stretching out her shoulder, reaching her arms up and back. </p><p>She catches Mary-Beth’s eyes tracking down the shape of her body before moving back up to meet hers. </p><p>Sadie has to school her face against the surprise she feels at seeing blatant <em>interest</em> on Mary-Beth’s young face. </p><p>She hesitates after bringing her arms back down, mind rolling and rolling and chugging along as she pretends to look up at the sky. </p><p>If you’d asked her, then, what color it was, she wouldn’t have been able to tell you, the roar of the locomotive conscience deafening every other thought.</p><p>“You should take a break,” Mary-Beth says from the ground, “Rest for a moment or two.”</p><p>“… Is this an invitation?” Sadie asks slowly, gesturing at the blanket, “To your little picnic?”</p><p>“Well,” Mary-Beth laughs, airy and <em>happy</em>, “Yes, but, <em>Lord</em>, wouldn’t a proper picnic be nice 'bout now?”</p><p>Sadie studies the younger for a moment then carefully dusts herself off as she walks over before lowering herself to the ground next to Mary-Beth. </p><p>She pulls off her gloves and minds keeping her boots off the blanket, seeing Mary-Beth’s own shoes sitting just as prim as the woman herself on the grass next to the blanket. </p><p>“Smoke?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Sadie says reflexively, folding her gloves into her pocket, “Haven’t stopped for one yet, today.”</p><p>Mary-Beth hands over a cigarette, letting the older woman hold it in her lips. </p><p>She can see Sadie’s eyes moving, looking for a light. </p><p>Mary-Beth pulls a matchbox from a pocket in her skirts and strikes it on the edge before leaning close and holding the flame up for Sadie. </p><p>Sadie meets her eyes as she leans in and catches the end of the cigarette in the flame, embers flaring as she inhales. </p><p>The older woman politely turns her face away to blow the smoke out and Mary-Beth smiles sweetly. </p><p>“Thanks,” Sadie says between drags. </p><p>“Not a thing, Mrs. Adler,” Mary-Beth says softly and leans back one hand after stubbing the match. </p><p>“A bit of a thing.”</p><p>Mary-Beth snorts softly and tilts her head to look at the older woman. </p><p>“You’ve earned more than a smoke, everythin’ you’re doin’.”</p><p>“I’m in a debt,” Sadie says quietly, “To Dutch, to all y’all.”</p><p>“Hm… I imagine you’ll leave us, eventually,” Mary-Beth says, “Go back to a life less… Bullet-riddled.”</p><p>“I ain’t sure,” Sadie admits, gesturing lightly to where they sit, “Gettin’ comfortable with this.”</p><p>“Really?” Mary-Beth asks, nose wrinkling in thought, looking up at the clouds, “Though I can’t imagine you bein’ quelled by much.”</p><p>“’Quelled’,” Sadie repeats under her breath, “Those the kinda words you’re always readin’?”</p><p>“Sure, and others,” Mary-Beth says slowly, “’Tenacity’, ‘invigoration’, ‘tactually’… To name some.”</p><p>Sadie feels her cheeks heating as she clears her throat and smooths her palm down the top of her thigh. </p><p>“Do you mind?” Mary-Beth asks, pointing with a delicate finger at the cigarette, “Just a drag or two.”</p><p>Sadie can’t seem to force any kind of words out of her mouth so she merely holds her hand out, the paper between her index and middle finger. </p><p>Expecting Mary-Beth to take it out of her hand, take a drag, pass it back. </p><p>Instead the younger women keeps their gazes locked as she leans in and her lips wrap around the tip, plush and soft and feather-light brushing against the sensitive palm-side skin of the older woman’s fingers.</p><p>Mary-Beth pulls back and speaks through exhaling the smoke. </p><p>“Maybe only a few things.”</p><p>“What?” Sadie asks hoarsely, still holding her hand out, stunned into stillness.</p><p>“Maybe only a few things, Mrs. Adler, that could quell you,” Mary-Beth says with a sly smile before picking her mending back up, “Ash’s gon’ drop.”</p><p>Sadie swallows roughly and pulls the cigarette back close, tapping the ash out in the little cup for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's gonna be either a second chapter or a sequel fic to this...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>